petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tales from the Labyrinth/@comment-20371365-20141108135201
Here's a few more hints and tips, this time about the monsters! - Zombies can inflict poison status when they bite you, causing your HP to stop regenerating until you either go to the next stage, or use an antidote potion. If you can stay a few spaces away from them, Zombies will not follow or attack you. If you get too close to them or attack them, they will switch to following and attacking you at every opportunity. - In the early stages of the game the most deadly monster is the Hunter. He can shoot at you from a distance and may be best avoided if you do not have a weapon. The Hunter has low HP, but as you will be low level yourself he is a tough foe to fight up close. - The Mimic will generally not attack you unless you attack it first. The amount of damage the Mimic does is determined by your own strength and the weapon you have equipped. Be very careful attacking Mimics if you are in Power-Up status, as their attacks will also deal double damage! - The Ogre is one of the strongest opponents in the middle part of the game. If you have low HP or do not have a strong weapon or shield, then it is not a good idea to try and fight them up close. In most cases, magic will be the best way to tackle them. - The Snapper's attack will inflict stuck status on you, causing you to be unable to move. However, you can still attack and use your items. - The Lich can freeze you, causing you to be unable to move or use any items. If you have equipped an anti freeze ring you can fight them up close easily as they will continually try to freeze you and it will have no effect. - The Mage has a selection of spells it can cast at you: It can turn you into a duck, cause sealed status, inflict blindness and shoot lightning at you. Mages can make things go wrong for you very quickly! However, they have very low HP and defence and can be killed easily if you have a good weapon. - The Eyeball will explode if you do not defeat it quick enough, causing a huge amount of damage. When it goes red, that is the signal that it will soon explode so if you cannot kill it with your next attack it may be a good idea to flee. You could also try using a freezing staff or scroll, so that you can attack it without it exploding. - The Death Knight's attack has a chance of destroying your equipped sword and the Minotaur's attack has a chance of destroying your equipped shield. Where possible, do not fight these monsters up close! - The sealing scroll and sealing staff are very useful items for dealing with monsters with powerful abilities. The monster will be unable to use it's special ability (for example the Hydra's confusion attack or the Mages's magic spells) and will only be able to attack normally. This can render some of the most powerful enemies in the game much easier to deal with.